Pour une nuit
by hathor2
Summary: Naruto dévoile sans le faire exprès, un secret trop longtemps et lourdement porter dans son coeur. Puis plus tard Naruto devra affronter son passé lors d'une attaque sur Konoha.  K les 3-1ers chapitres, M le dernier, voilà vous êtes avertis.
1. Chapter 1

_**Coucou tout le monde !**_

**_Voici ma dernière SongFic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira._**

**_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._**

**_La chanson ne m'appartient pas. L & E " Pour une nuit " (vous la trouverez sur YouTube )_**

**_NB : Je corrige mes fautes au fur et à mesure que je les vois XD_**

**_Je vous souhaite Bonne Lecture à tous !_**

**POUR UNE NUIT **

**(sasu-naru)**

Cela faisait une semaine que Naruto avait déménagé dans un appartement un peu plus spacieux : celui de ses parents. Tsunade lui avait donné les clés lui disant qu'il était temps qu'il en hérite. Il avait pleuré et avait été heureux en même temps de découvrir le petit cocon de ses parents. Elle était grande : il y avait trois chambres, un bureau et une pièce un peu spécial, une salle de bain, une grande cuisine et un grand salon-salle à manger.

La première fois qu'il y mit les pieds, il avait découvert que les meubles avaient été recouvert de drap. Il avait arpenté la maison. Il était allé dans chaque pièce et en entrant dans la dernière pièce de la maison, il avait découvert une chose étonnante sur l'instant, mais il se rappela par la suite ce qui lui avait dit un jour Jiraya durant leur voyage de trois ans :

_- Minato était très doué, il avait une telle légèreté des mains que sa compagne ne se lassait pas de le voir faire... Ça l'apaisait d'en jouer... Je lui avais appris à en jouer... Ce qui avait surprit Tsunade d'ailleurs..._

_- Vous croyez que je peux apprendre ? avait demandé le très jeune adolescent avec un grand sourire._

_- Bien sûr mais tu sais on ne peut pas trop s'attarder dans chaque village..._

_- Pas grave, je serais un élève sérieux... De plus cela me changera des entraînements..._

_- Ok !_

Et son maître lui avait appris... Il allait effleurer de ses doigts un lien qui l'unissait à son père. Il enleva complètement le drap et s'assit. Il commença à en jouer, au début il dut retrouver ses réflexes puis cela vint tout seul. Il était resté un moment là, bien, comme si ses parents étaient à ses côtés et l'observaient.

Il remit de l'ordre dans l'appartement, le nettoya et emmena ses quelques affaires. Au bout de quatre jours il avait complètement emménagé.

Ses amis avaient décidé de faire la crémaillère chez lui quelques jours plus tard.

Tous étaient arrivés avec différents plats et boissons :

- Alors qu'est-ce que cela te fait d'emménager dans un appartement plus grand et surtout celui de tes parents ? Demanda Kiba.

- C'est génial...

- Tu nous feras visiter ?

- On peut le faire maintenant !

Tous l'avaient suivit et il fit la visite guidé. Il ne laissa qu'une pièce fermée.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'on la voit ? Demanda Ino.

- Car c'est mon jardin secret...

- Ok... Pas de soucis ! Fit Kiba.

Et ils retournèrent dans la grande pièce, où ils commencèrent le repas de crémaillère.

Au fils de la soirée, la discussion dévia malencontreusement sur Sasuke, ce qui fit de la peine à Sakura et à Naruto. Au bout d'un moment Naruto ne put en entendre plus...

- Tais-toi Kiba... fit discrètement Shikamaru...

- Je n'en reviens toujours pas qu'il est fait ça ! Fit Kiba. Nous laisser comme ça et...

Naruto se leva et pris les assiettes de tous, le regard triste et partit à la cuisine. Une fois les assiettes poser dans l'évier, il prit l'autre sortie de la pièce et se rendit dans sa pièce secrète. Il sortit d'un petit meuble, une petite boite en bois et alla s'installer sur un petit banc. Il mit un petit moment avant de l'ouvrir. Elle contenait un bandeau... le bandeau de Sasuke...

Dans la grande pièce tous avaient remarqué la longue absence de Naruto.

- Où est passé Naruto ? Cela fait un moment qu'il est parti, fit Kiba qui n'avait pas remarqué le changement d'ambiance.

- T'es content Kiba ? Fit Tenten avec colère.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? fit l'autre ne comprenant pas.

- T'es aveugle, ma parole, rajouta Ino.

- T'es qu'un crétin, fit Sakura le regard rougit par un début de larmes. Maintenant Naruto est allé on ne sait où !

- Galère, Kiba ! C'était une fête et tu l'as rendu pire qu'un enterrement !

- Je suis désolé, ce n'était pas mon but et...

- Tu ne réfléchis pas assez, rajouta Neji. C'est déjà dure pour lui, car il tient à cette amitié mais toi tu tournes le couteau dans la plaie...

- Pardon..., fit le maître chien tout penaud.

- On devrait aller voir où il est, non ? Fit Lee, inquiet pour son ami.

- Il vaut mieux le laisser seul un peu, fit Sakura...

- T'as raison, fit Ino.

Et ils se mirent à débarrasser complètement la table.

Dans la pièce, Naruto s'était tourné vers un instrument de musique, le piano de son père. Un piano blanc. Il posa le bandeau sur le piano avec la boite et commença à jouer un air... Les notes s'envolèrent dans la pièce et passa par la porte ouverte. Les autres entendirent de la musique ce qui les surpris ainsi qu'une voix mélodieuse.

**Hummmmmm**

**Je pense à lui ce soir,  
>La solitude est venue me voir<br>Si mon amour a tort,  
>Est-ce que mon âme aimera encore ?<br>Car il est celui,  
>Il est l'homme sans qui,<br>Tout s'éteint dans mon corps.**

Ils arrivèrent discrètement et furent surpris de trouver Naruto, entrain de jouer du piano et chantant, mais personne ne dit un mot pour ne pas troubler le jeune homme triste... Ses mains bougeaient avec grâce et douceur sur le piano.

**Je donnerais ma vie,**  
><strong>Mes jours,<strong>  
><strong>Pour une nuit<strong>  
><strong>Je lui donnerais mes rêves,<strong>  
><strong>Pour ses lèvres sur mes lèvres<strong>  
><strong>Je risquerais mon âme,<strong>  
><strong>Mes espoirs et j'épuiserais mes larmes<strong>  
><strong>Je donnerais toute ma vie,<strong>  
><strong>Pour qu'il m'aime une nuit<strong>

Ils avaient peur d'avoir mal compris, il parlait d'un homme, et pour eux, peu de doute que cet homme était autre que Sasuke Uchiwa.

**J'ai vu dans son regard,**  
><strong>Imaginé le début d'une histoire<strong>  
><strong>Je ressens sa présence,<strong>  
><strong>Près de moi, effaçant les distances<strong>  
><strong>Car il est celui,<strong>  
><strong>Il est l'homme sans qui tout s'éteint<strong>  
><strong>Et s'enfuit.<strong>

**Je donnerais ma vie,  
>Mes jours, pour une nuit<strong>

**Je lui donnerais mes rêves,  
>Pour ses lèvres sur mes lèvres<br>Je risquerais mon âme,  
>Mes espoirs et j'épuiserais mes larmes<br>Je donnerais toute ma vie,  
>Pour qu'il m'aime une nuit<strong>

**Ah ah ah... ah... Ah...Ah ah ah...**  
><strong>Je lui donnerais toute ma vie,<strong>  
><strong>Pour qu'il m'aime juste une nuit<strong>

Au fur et à mesure des paroles, ils comprenaient que Naruto était profondément amoureux de Sasuke. Il en avait même les larmes tout en chantant.

Les autres aperçurent alors qu'il y avait une boite et un autre objet poser sur le piano. Sakura comme les autres comprirent que c'était le bandeau de Sasuke. Naruto l'avait conservé comme un trésor, pour un jour le rendre à son propriétaire.

**Je donnerais ma vie,**  
><strong>Mes jours,<strong>  
><strong>Pour une nuit<strong>  
><strong>Je lui donnerais mes rêves,<strong>  
><strong>Pour ses lèvres sur mes lèvres<strong>  
><strong>Je risquerais mon âme,<strong>  
><strong>Mes espoirs et j'épuiserais mes larmes<strong>  
><strong>Je donnerais toute ma vie,<strong>  
><strong>Pour qu'il m'aime une nuit<strong>

Tous maudissaient Sasuke de faire autant de mal à tout le monde mais surtout à leur meilleur ami qu'était Naruto. Il ne méritait vraiment pas ça...

**Je donnerais ma vie,  
>Je mourrais pour lui<br>Pour lui, pour lui...  
>Je mourrais pour lui...<strong>

Après la chanson, ce dernier avait complètement fondu en larmes, serrant contre son cœur le bandeau et murmura en pleurant :

- Pourquoi tu m'as abandonné ?... On s'était rapproché... on s'aimait... Pourquoi tu es parti comme un voleur assouvir ta vengeance ?... Pourquoi ?...

Les autres furent encore plus surpris. Comme d'un commun accord, ils partirent. Sakura resta seule dans l'appartement. Elle devait parler avec Naruto ou en tout cas essayer d'apaiser son cœur meurtri.

Il ne sortit de la pièce qu'une demi-heure plus tard, surpris mais pas vraiment, de ne trouver personne si ce n'est que Sakura. Cette dernière se leva et le prit dans ses bras.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit Naruto ?... Je t'aurai aidé comme tu m'as aidé...

- Je ne pouvais pas... Je... Je...

Il venait de comprendre que tous l'avaient entendu. Il se remit à pleurer et Sakura resserra son étreinte. Au bout d'un moment, Sakura l'emmena dans sa chambre et le coucha. Elle se mit contre lui. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser seul ce soir. Ils s'endormirent dans un sommeil réparateur et réconfortant.

Les questions des autres à son sujet pour Sasuke et le faite de jouer du piano, viendraient plus tard.

**FIN...**

_**Alors qu'en avez vous pensez ? Si je peux porter des modifications dites le moi, c'est toujours bon à prendre.**_

_**Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu cette fic.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Suite à des demandes, je mets donc une suite de cette fic qui n'est plus de ce fait une simple OS-song. Elle sera constituer de 2 autres chapitres. Le prochain sera publier dans la foulée de celui-ci et l'autre est en cours d'écriture._

_Donc j'espère que cela vous plaira. C'est juste un moment de détente pour Naruto et ses amis avant le reste._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

_NB 1 : chanson n°1 : Emmanuel Moire " Un sourire "_

_NB 2 : chanson n°2 : Pascal Obispo " Fan "_

_NB 3 : Bien évidement, aucune des chansons ne m'appartiennent._

**Chap 2 : « Fan » d'un « Sourire »**

Naruto se réveilla contre un corps... Est-ce Sasuke ?... Il remis ses idées en place puis souvint que c'était sa meilleure amie... Sa confidente... Il entreprit de se lever en douceur pour ne pas la réveiller. Elle se réveilla cependant en sentant le mouvement.

- Naruto..., dit-elle en se redressant.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller, en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit...

- C'est pas grave...

- Merci... Merci d'être resté avec moi...

- Tu es mon ami, comme un frère, dit-elle en caressant la joue légèrement piquante de son ami qui avait baisser son regard... Si tu as besoin de parler, tu sais que je suis là...

- Mais je ne pouvais pas.

- Pourquoi ? J'aurai compris...

- Tu es tellement amoureuse de lui... Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine...

- C'est vrai j'en aurai eu mais j'aurai compris... Toi aussi tu as le droit d'aimer... Je comprends mieux ton entêtement...

- Et... et les autres...

- Ils ne l'ont pas mal pris... Ils sont juste surpris et peiné pour toi...

- ...

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu as Kyubi scellé en toi que tu n'es pas un être humain... Les autres... en veulent encore plus à Sasuke à présent... même moi...

- J'aimerai tellement qu'il retrouve la raison... mais je crois que c'est peine perdu...

- J'espère qu'un jour il va se réveiller... car il passe à côté d'un amour inébranlable... Il ne sait pas la chance qu'il a...

- Il est aveuglé par la haine... Je crois que le jour de notre confrontation je...

Mais il avait trop mal pour finir sa phrase car il savait que Sakura même si elle aurait autant de peine que lui, il devrait mettre fin à la vie de Sasuke... Et ça le brisait déjà. Elle le prit tendrement dans ses bras où il répondit à l'étreinte chaleureuse.

Plus tard dans la journée, Sakura et Naruto, rejoignirent les autres à l'Ichiraku, main dans la main. D'abord surprit, ils remarquèrent le regard fraternelle échanger.

- Tu vas mieux Naruto ? Demanda Hinata.

- Oui, merci... Désolé d'avoir gâché la soirée.

- Ce n'est pas toi, Naruto, c'est moi... Je ne sais jamais quand je dois m'arrêter..., fit Kiba le regard baisser.

- Oublions... C'est le mieux, fit le jeune homme blond avec un petit sourire.

- Ok...

- Depuis quand tu sais jouer du piano, toi ? Demanda Shikamaru.

- C'est vrai, rajouta Sakura. Je ne te l'ai pas demandé.

- Depuis plus de 5 ans... Je croyais avoir perdu la main mais non, je n'ai rien oublié des leçons d'Ero-sennin..., dit-il les yeux portant un regard nostalgique...

- Jiraya-sensei ? firent les autres encore plus surprit.

- Oui... C'est lui qui a appris aussi à mon père... Le piano blanc était celui de mon père...

- Tu joues divinement bien, fit Ino.

- Merci... Mais ce n'est pas le seul instrument, fit-il avec un sourire énigmatique.

Durant tout le déjeuner ils discutèrent de la famille de Naruto, voulant en apprendre un peu plus, mais à aucun moment, il n'y eu d'illusion faite sur le sujet de Sasuke. Ils laissaient au blond, prendre son temps pour raconter comment ils en étaient venu Sasuke et lui à s'aimer... Un jour peut-être il leur raconterai, mais pas maintenant cela faisait encore trop mal...

- Tu pourras nous jouer un morceau sur ton piano, bientôt.

- Oui, si vous voulez... On refait la crémaillère ce soir, et je prépare le repas.

- Tu es sûr de vouloir nous faire à manger, fit Kiba avec une grimace.

- Eh ! Je sais cuisiner !

- C'est vrai, fit Sakura, le petit déjeuner de ce matin était un régal.

- Je vous ferai un plat que j'ai aimé durant mon long voyage avec Ero-sennin, vous m'en direz des nouvelles.

- Ok... Mais on tient à prendre l'apéritif et le dessert.

- Ok !

Chacun se répartit les courses puis tous se quittèrent.

Le soir venu, ce fut Sakura qui accueillit les invités du maître de maison.

- Bonsoir tout le monde !

- Salut Sakura, fit Shikamaru et les autres.

- Où est Naruto ?

- Aux fourneaux, fit la Rose avec un grand sourire.

Ils se rendirent tous dans la cuisine et trouvèrent Naruto pencher devant le four.

- Salut Naruto, firent les autres en posant sur l'ilot les courses.

- Salut, fit le concerné en se retournant vers ses amis...

- Les filles, ce soir vous ne pensez pas vos kilos.

- Hein ? Firent elle, même Sakura.

- Ce que j'ai préparé, c'est très bon mais un peu gras, désolé.

- Ok, pas grave, fit Tenten... De toute façon avec ce qu'on bouge, on les aura vite éliminer.

Ils allèrent dans le salon déposer l'apéritif et discutèrent un moment puis chacun se mit à sa place à table qui avait été joliment décorer, et Naruto fit le service :

- En entrée, Tomate Mimosa sur lit de Salade Méli-Mélo.

Et il déposa les assiettes devant chaque convive. Ils entamèrent la première boucher et furent épater.

Puis il attaqua avec le repas : Moussaka.

Et se fut pareil et les compliments fusèrent. Une fois le repas finit :

- Cela vous dit de faire une petite pause digestive avant d'attaquer le dessert ? Demanda Naruto.

- Si tu veux, fit Neji. On fait quoi alors ?

- Ce que vous m'avez demandé.

- Ah oui ! Fit Kiba avec un grand sourire.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la pièce secrète. Naruto les firent entrer et ils s'installèrent sur le canapé noir ou restèrent debout contre le mur, pendant que Naruto prends dans une armoire quelque chose. Quand il se retourne vers ses amis, ils voient dans ses mains une guitare. Il sourit face à leur visage désabusé.

- Ben quoi ? Fit-il en souriant alors qu'il s'installait sur un haut tabouret. Puis le silence se fit mais pour peu de temps car Naruto se mit à gratter sa guitare puis à chanter :

**On a toujours le droit  
>De douter<br>Décevoir  
>Ceux qui sont restés<br>Et baisser les bras  
>Qu'on levait 100 fois<br>Longtemps même**

**On a toujours le droit**  
><strong>De pleurer,<strong>  
><strong>Certains soirs<strong>  
><strong>Tenus au secret<strong>  
><strong>Quand la vie n'est pas<strong>  
><strong>Celle qu'on rêvait là<strong>  
><strong>Longtemps même<strong>  
><strong>Avant même,<strong>  
><strong>De voir...<strong>

Il se mit à sourire en regardant ses amis.

**[Refrain] :  
>Je donne un sourire<br>Sans savoir ou ça le mène  
>S'il peut consoler<strong>

**Pour qu'il me revienne  
>Je donne un sourire<br>Et soudain on a le même  
>Le temps d'essayer<br>Et tout vaut la peine**

Le groupe d'ami reconnurent en cette chanson leur ami. Celui qui offrait un sourire pour réconforter, un sourire de joie. Et ils lui rendirent le sourire.

**On a toujours le droit  
>De tomber,<br>De s'asseoir,  
>Sans se relever,<br>Et se dire pourquoi  
>Encore un combat,<br>Longtemps même,  
>Avant même<br>D'y croire...**

**[Refrain] :**  
><strong>Je donne un sourire<strong>  
><strong>Sans savoir ou ça le mène<strong>  
><strong>S'il peut consoler<strong>  
><strong>Pour qu'il me revienne<strong>  
><strong>Je donne un sourire<strong>  
><strong>Et soudain on a le même<strong>  
><strong>Le temps d'essayer<strong>  
><strong>Et tout vaut la peine<strong>

**Donner un sourire**  
><strong>Et la terre devient l'Eden<strong>

**L'Eden...  
>Le temps d'oublier<br>Si ça vaut la peine  
>Ca vaut la peine...<strong>

**[Refrain] :**  
><strong>Je donne un sourire<strong>  
><strong>Sans savoir ou ça le mène<strong>  
><strong>S'il peut consoler<strong>  
><strong>Pour qu'il me revienne<strong>  
><strong>Je donne un sourire<strong>  
><strong>Et soudain on a le même<strong>  
><strong>Le temps d'essayer<strong>  
><strong>Et tout vaut la peine<strong>

**Donner un sourire**  
><strong>Et la terre devient l'éden<strong>

La chanson prit fin et vit le regard touché de ses amis.

- C'était très beau Naruto, fit Sakura.

- Tu as fait pleurer les filles, fit Kiba !

- Ah parce que toi tu ne pleures pas, hein ? Lança Ino amusé alors qu'elle essuyait ses larmes.

- En tout cas Naruto... Tu... Tu chantes très bien...

- Merci Hinata.

- Tu vas nous faire un morceau au piano comme prévu ?

- Oui...

Il posa sa guitare contre un meuble et s'installa au piano. Il commença à en jouer puis sa voix se fit entendre :

**J'ai vécu sous des posters  
>A me croire le seul à connaître<br>Tout de vous  
>J'en ai refait des concerts<br>En rêvant de voir apparaître  
>Marylou<strong>

**J'inventais des lettres à France**  
><strong>En solitaire, en silence<strong>  
><strong>Si je n'ai pas su l'écrire<strong>  
><strong>Je voulais simplement te dire<strong>  
><strong>Que si...<strong>

Le rythme sur le piano se fit plus rapide et le toucher plus brute. Il tapait d'un pied pour marquer le rythme.

**{****Refrain:****}  
>Si j'existe<br>J'existe  
>C'est d'être fan<br>C'est d'être fan  
>Si j'existe<br>Ma vie, c'est d'être fan  
>C'est d'être fan<br>Sans répit, jour et nuit  
>Mais qui peut dire je t'aime donc je suis<strong>

**J'en ai connu des hôtels**  
><strong>En attendant un signe, un geste<strong>  
><strong>De ta part<strong>

**J'en ai suivi des galères**  
><strong>Pris des trains, fait des kilomètres<strong>  
><strong>Pour te voir<strong>

**Mettre un nom sur un visage**  
><strong>Derrière une vitre, un grillage<strong>  
><strong>Quelque chose à retenir<strong>  
><strong>Faire comprendre avant de t'enfuir<strong>

**Que si...**

**{au Refrain}**  
><strong>Si j'existe<strong>  
><strong>J'existe<strong>  
><strong>C'est d'être fan<strong>  
><strong>C'est d'être fan<strong>  
><strong>Si j'existe<strong>  
><strong>Ma vie, c'est d'être fan<strong>  
><strong>C'est d'être fan<strong>  
><strong>Sans répit, jour et nuit<strong>  
><strong>Mais qui peut dire je t'aime donc je suis<strong>

Sa voix se fit plus fine la chanson se ralentit...

**Qui peut dire qu'il existe ?  
>Et le dire pour la vie<strong>

Puis repris un rythme plus soutenue...

**{au Refrain}**

**Si j'existe**

**J'existe**

**C'est d'être fan  
>C'est d'être fan<br>Si j'existe  
>Ma vie, c'est d'être fan<br>C'est d'être fan  
>Sans répit, jour et nuit<br>Mais qui peut dire je t'aime donc je suis**

**C'est d'être fan**  
><strong>C'est d'être fan<strong>  
><strong>Si j'existe<strong>  
><strong>J'existe<strong>  
><strong>C'est d'être fan<strong>  
><strong>C'est d'être fan<strong>

Les autres se mirent à chanter en même temps que lui...

**C'est d'être fan  
>C'est d'être fan<br>Mais qui peut dire  
>Je t'aime donc je suis<br>Mais qui peut dire  
>Donc je suis<br>Donc je suis**

La musique se fit plus douce comme à son départ...

**Qui peut dire ?  
>Qui peut dire ?<br>Pour la vie**

**Je suis fan**

Après les dernières notes, les applaudissement chaleureux fusèrent.

- Merci... Mais n'allez pas le dire à tout le monde, je ne veux pas que la maison devienne sur salle de concert...

- Pas de soucie...

- Bon si nous allions manger nos glaces ! Fit Chôji. C'est que j'ai faim moi.

- Tu as faim ou c'est de la gourmandise, fit Ino.

Chôji se mit à sourire et tous éclatèrent de rire. La fin de la soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur...

Bientôt il y aurait du changement pour notre héros...

_Alors cet interlude ? Vous a-t-il plus ?_

_J'attends vos coms._


	3. Chapter 3

_Donc voilà la suite._

_J'espère également que ce chapitre vous plairas._

_NB 1 : Je remets une chanson que j'avais utilisé pour une autre fic : Viens avec moi - Michal et Elodie Frégé._

_NB 2 : Tout petit Spolier !_

_Bonne lecture._

Chap 3 : Viens jusqu'à moi...

Un mois venait de passer depuis l'aveu involontaire de Naruto.

A une trentaine de kilomètres de Konoha...

- Tu es sûr que tu veux attaquer Konoha Sasuke ? fit Madara.

- Oui... Ils ont tué ma famille... Ils vont goûter à la vengeance des Uchiha...

Et les deux hommes se remirent en route.

Madara était toujours vivant et avait toujours ses rêves de grandeur malgré sa défaite cuisante trois ans plus tôt. Et il manipulait toujours autant son descendant.

A Konoha :

- Maître Tsunade ! Maître Tsunade ! Fit un Anbu en entrant rapidement dans le bureau du Hokage.

- Quoi ?

- On vient de repérer les Uchiha, ils se dirigent vers nous !

- Shizune ! Fait évacuer les civils dans les collines environnantes et prévient tous les ninjas.

- Bien, fit la jeune femme en attrapant Tonton.

- Imashi, toi tu retournes au QG des Anbus, et préviens-les.

- Bien.

Et une fois la porte fermée, elle se retourna vers la fenêtre...

- Que vas-tu faire Naruto ? Vas-tu le dissuader ou devras-tu te battre quitte à le faire mourir et toi mourir à petit feu ? Que Kami-sama te vienne en aide...

La nouvelle se répandit rapidement et les civils furent évacuer avec le strict minimum. Les ninjas se postaient devant et sur les remparts.

Les Rookies étaient tous présents et attendaient. Sakura et les autres sentirent la tension de Naruto.

- Ça va Naruto ?

Il ne put que donner un maigre sourire. Il appréhendait sa rencontre, son combat contre Sasuke. Sakura prit sa main pour le réconforter et lui donner du courage.

- Ils se sont séparés, cria Neji en haut de la rempart qui avait vu la scène grâce au Byakugan. Sasuke est à l'est et Madara fonce vers nous.

C'est alors que Naruto lâcha la main de son ami et devint flamboyant puis disparut avec une très grande rapidité. Les autres n'avaient pas eu le temps de réagir pour le retenir.

Il suivit la trace de Sasuke en le repérant à son odeur. Il apparut devant Sasuke qui ne fut pas trop surpris.

- Dobe...

- Teme...

Ils se regardèrent intensément comme à leur dernière rencontre juste après la mort de Danzo.

- Tu ne détruiras pas Konoha, je t'en empêcherai.

- Tu ne peux rien contre moi. Je suis bien plus fort et déterminer qu'avant, dit-il en prenant position.

- C'est ce que tu crois... Et si je dois mourir, je t'emporterai avec moi dans la tombe..., fit-il lui aussi prend une position de combat.

Ils commencèrent à se battre avec les poings et leurs armes blanches, mais étant de même force, même après plus d'un quart d'heure, ils en étaient au même point, si ce n'est tous les deux fatigués.

- Tu ne me laisses vraiment pas le choix Sasuke !

- Toi non plus, Dobe.

Naruto se mit à flamboyer par sa fusion avec le démon renard, et dans sa main apparut un Rasengan plus gros qu'avant et il fonça sur Sasuke qui se dirigeait vers lui avec un Chidori intense.

La puissance du choc, du mélange des deux techniques étaient comme d'habitude dévastatrice.

Pendant ce temps, du côté de la porte. La bataille faisait rage contre le vieil Uchiha. Et il y avait beaucoup de blesser et peu de mort heureusement. Le vieil homme utilisait encore une fois la technique de résurrection, il ressuscitait les ninjas morts pendant cette bataille. C'est alors qu'ils sentirent le souffle de l'énorme déflagration les déstabilisant quelques secondes ce qui permit aux Nara de le bloquer, mais il enclencha son justu spacio-temporel pour réapparaître ailleurs.

Du côté des deux jeunes hommes.

La puissance de l'attaque les avaient blessés fotement tous les deux.

- Je hais Konoha ! Hurla le jeune Uchiha.

- Ne hais pas le village pour quelque chose qu'il n'a pas commis.

- On a tué toute ma famille pour éviter un coup d'état, fit-il avec rage. Il n'a droit qu'à ce qu'il mérite, dit-il en prenant Kusanagi en main et fonçant vers son ancien ami.

- C'est à cause de Madara toute cette histoire, cria-t-il avec peine.

- Mensonge !dit-il en fonçant sur le blond.

Naruto le repoussa avec un mini Rasengan.

- C'est à cause de lui, si j'ai Kyubi en moi et que mes parents sont morts ! C'est lui qui l'a invoqué en le sortant de force de ma mère qui était l'hôte du Renard, qui était affaiblit. C'est à cause de lui si ta famille est morte ! Hurla Naruto. Il a plongé le Conseil dans un puissant genjutsu et les a manipulé... Sarutobi a réussi à s'en défaire, mais bien qu'influent n'a pu faire le poids... Après ils étaient trop tard...

- Je ne te crois pas...

- Alors tues-moi mais ne touche pas au village... Les gens sont innocents... Beaucoup d'entre eux on perdu des amis, des parrains et marraines qui faisaient partis de ton clan... Mais si je dois racheter leurs innocences, alors se sera au prix de mon sang...

Sasuke resta interdit. Naruto venait de reprendre une apparence normale et venait de décrocher sa sacoche. Il était complètement à sa merci. Naruto s'approcha jusqu'à lui se collant contre la pointe de l'épée.

- Je ne t'ai jamais menti... Et tu le sais, mais si vraiment tu ne me crois pas, alors enfonce-là, je ne bougerai pas...

Mais Naruto prit les devant, voyant que Sasuke ne bougeait pas et continua d'avancer faisant pénétrer légèrement la lame dans son abdomen. Sasuke vit alors dans le regard de son ami de la tristesse mais une sincérité profonde. Il retira la lame qui avait été encore un peu plus enfoncer et rattrapa dans ses bras son compagnon. Qui perdait peu à peu du sang et connaissance.

- Pourquoi, t'as fait cela ?

- Pour que je ne sois plus un obstacle... Pour que je ne souffre plus... depuis que tu es partie... et que tu m'as abandonné pour... pour ta vengeance...

- Mais...

- Je... Je n'ai jamais pu oublier ce qu'on a vécu... C'est peut-être puérile... Mais je n'ai jamais... pu me défaire de cet amour que je te portais et que tu... m'avais offert quelques mois avant ton départ... pour le serpent...

- Je suis désolé Naruto...

- Tu es resté aveuglé par ta haine et tu as été au final aveugle de l'amour que j'avais pour toi...

C'est alors que la blessure se résorba rapidement, plus vite qu'avant.

- C'est à cause de Madara...

- Oui... Il a mené à sa perte sa famille, fit Naruto en se redressant, je ne veux pas que tu finisses comme lui... Tu n'es pas lui... Tu es Sasuke Uchiha, un garçon qui est bon au fond de son cœur... le garçon que j'ai appris à apprécier... à aimer...

- Naruto, fit le jeune brun un peu ému pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

Sasuke se releva et partit en direction de la porte à pleine vitesse, Naruto le suivit tant bien que mal, encore ralentit par la douleur de la blessure.

Sasuke arriva en vue des portes et le vit. Lui trop occupé par ses attaques ne le vit pas arriver, ni les ninjas défendant le village. Il arriva à sa hauteur et dans un cri de rage porta la lame vers le cou de l'ancêtre qui ne put réagir à temps. La tête roula vers les ninjas de Konoha, alors que le corps de l'Uchiha s'effondra au pied de Sasuke, qui haletait. Le jutsu de résurrection se rompit instantanément et tous les ninjas réanimés tombèrent au sol sans vie. Les ninjas restèrent interdit sur l'instant mais alors qu'ils allaient attaquer le jeune Uchiha, Naruto se mit devant lui mais leur tournant le dos.

- Sasuke... C'est fini...

- ...

- Sasuke..., fit-il en déposant une main sur la joue sale de son compagnon pour lui faire retrouver ses esprits.

Tsunade et les autres ne bougeaient plus, inquiet pour Naruto, mais ils le laissaient faire.

- Sasuke... Tu es libre de ta haine, fit-il en prenant le tranchant de Kusanagi dans sa main qui se mit à saigner.

Sasuke croisa alors son regard à celui de son vis-à-vis, et il vit Naruto le regard remplit de larmes.

Il lâcha l'épée en même temps que Naruto. C'est alors que la voix de Naruto changea de sonorité. Il chantait doucement, gardant sa main sur la joue du brun et la caressant.

_**M'entends-tu quand je te parle  
>Dans la prison de ton cœur<br>Je connais le poids de tes larmes  
>Et des questions intérieures<strong>_

Il effaça de son pouce une larme qui roulait sur la joue blanche.

_**Je comprends bien que tu protèges  
>De tous les maux et tous les pièges<br>En taisant tes douleurs**_

_**Je connais la liste longue  
>De ces barrières entre nous<br>Quand pour faire comme tout le monde  
>On fait semblant jusqu'au bout<strong>_

Il mit sa main libre sur le coeur de Sasuke.

_**Mais je veux une place différente  
>Être l'âme sœur et la présence<br>Qui comprend tout**_

Les autres ninjas sauf les rookies, étaient surpris d'entendre Naruto chantait surtout avec une si belle voix mais surtout en entendant les sentiments du jeune blond. Sasuke le regardait comme hypnotiser. Naruto lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

**{**_**Refrain:}**_**  
><strong>_**Fais tomber les armures  
>Viens casser pierre à pierre tous les murs<br>Et combler les distances qui t'éloignent de moi  
>Je partage tes blessures<br>Je comprends tes erreurs, tes ratures  
>Si tu me dis les mots que tu pensais tout bas<br>Viens jusqu'à moi  
>Viens jusqu'à moi <strong>_

_**Je suis là dans le silence  
>Quelque soit le jour et l'heure<br>J'attendrai que tu t'avances  
>Pour avouer ce qui t'es lourd<strong>_

_**Je veux cette place différente  
>Celle de l'âme sœur, de la présence<br>Qui sait porter secours**_

_**Viens te raccrocher à moi  
>Mon cœur est une terre d'asile<br>Pour que tu trouves les pas tranquilles  
>Vers ton amour<strong>_

Sasuke posa une main sur le cœur de Naruto ce qui fit sourire de bonheur ce dernier.

_**{au Refrain}**_

_**Fais tomber les armures  
>Viens casser pierre à pierre tous les murs<br>Et combler les distances qui t'éloignent de moi  
>Je partage tes blessures<br>Je comprends tes erreurs, tes ratures  
>Si tu me dis les mots que tu pensais tout bas<br>Viens jusqu'à moi  
>Viens jusqu'à moi<strong>_

_**Viens jusqu'à moi, viens jusqu'à moi...**_

Naruto posa sa main sur celle de Sasuke tendrement. Les larmes de Naruto ne cessaient de couler. Mais chose étonnante, Sasuke pleurait encore. Naruto l'attira contre lui et le prit dans ses bras.

Envahi par les émotions, les deux garçons se retrouvèrent à genoux se serrant dans les bras et pleurant comme jamais, surtout Sasuke.

Les autres regardaient heureux que tout se finissait bien ou presque. C'est alors que Naruto se décala pour le regarder et essuyer les larmes de Sasuke tout en disant d'une voix enrouée.

- Je n'ai jamais pu oublié, ce que je ressentais quand tu es parti..., lui dit-il encore une fois. Je n'ai jamais pu faire taire cet amour que nous avions, alors que toi tu es parti sans aucun regret... Tu m'as fait très mal...

- Je... Je suis désolé Naruto... J'essayais de l'étouffer mais à chaque... à chaque fois qu'on se retrouvait...

- Ne me fais plus jamais ça... Je n'y survivrai pas...

- Je te le promets...

Et ce fut Sasuke qui fit le premier pas, maladroitement. Il approcha son visage vers celui du blond et déposa un baiser timide auquel Naruto y répondit.

- Je t'aime Naruto... Je ne te ferai plus aucun mal...

- Je le sais maintenant...

Naruto le repris dans ses bras et le serra tendrement contre lui.

Les autres comprirent que Naruto avait réussi à ramener le Sasuke qu'ils avaient connu jadis... grâce à son cœur, à son amour pour le jeune homme qui avait subit mainte trahisons et manipulations du cœur.

Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la Godaime main dans la main mais une fois devant la vieille femme, Sasuke s'agenouilla et se pencha les larmes aux yeux.

- Pourrez-vous un jour me pardonner... ? Pourrez-vous un jour me pardonner tous ? Fit-il entre les sanglots.

La Godaime se pencha vers lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Tu as fait beaucoup de mal Sasuke, et pas qu'à nous... mais aussi aux autres villages...

- Je sais, et j'en paierai le prix... mais je ne veux pas mourir... maintenant... Je ne veux pas être encore une fois, celui qui causera le plus de peine... à Naruto...

Le blond fut toucher s'agenouilla près de lui et le repris dans ses bras.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire... mais je ne te promets rien... Et je comprends en partit ta façon d'agir... Tu devras rester dans les geôles de la prison de Konoha, jusqu'à que ton sort soit décider.

- D'accord...

Tsunade fit signe aux ninjas de s'occuper de Sasuke mais Naruto la regarda intensément.

- Je l'y emmène moi !

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui.

Ils se levèrent et allèrent vers le bâtiment. Quand ils entrèrent dans la cellule, Naruto mis aux poignets de Sasuke des bracelets qui bloquaient le chakra. Ce dernier se laissa faire.

Naruto resta avec lui assez tard, même après que Tsunade et Sakura soient venu soigner leurs blessures. Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre, les doigts de leurs mains croisées.

Sasuke devrait passer un interrogatoire, il le savait et les deux jeunes hommes savaient qu'il faudrait du temps avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent. Et tous dépendraient aussi des autres villages. Ils devaient garder espoir.

Naruto ne partit que tard dans la nuit, entraîné par la Godaime et son élève.

Une longue attente commença.

_Alors ? Je veux votre avis !_

_A vos coms Mlles, Mr, Dames._

_Et à bientôt !_


	4. Chapter 4

_Coucou bonjour !_

_Voici le dernier chapitre qui je l'espère vous satisfera._

_Ce n'est pas vraiment un OS-song comme je les fais habituellement mais voici la liste des chansons pour l'ambiance d'une des scènes de fin de la fic... Bien que la lecture sera bien plus rapide, bien évidemment :-) C'est mon côté très romantique qui ressort, désolée XD._

_Le passage très __**HOT est en Gras - donc cette partie est classé POUR LES GRANDS.**_

_George Micheal « Careless Whisper_

_Utada Hikaru « First Love »_

_Dave Stewart & Candy Dulfer « Lily was here »_

_Righteous Brothers « Unchained Melody »_

_Berlin « Take my breath away »_

_Donc je vous souhaite bonne lecture._

Chapitre 4 : Plus que pour une nuit...

Un mois venait de passer depuis l'attaque des deux Uchiha et de l'arrestation de Sasuke. Ce dernier attendait de connaître son sort, dans la cellule de sa prison. Un seau avait été apposé dans le dos de Sasuke pour bloquer son chakra, ainsi que sur ses yeux pour son pouvoir de genjutsu puissant. La porte de sa cellule était, elle aussi, bloquer par un seau.

Tous les soirs, dans la mesure du possible, Naruto restait avec lui. Ils avaient pris une habitude : au moins deux fois par semaine ils dormaient ensemble sur la petite couchette, l'un tenant l'autre dans ses bras à tour de rôle.

Tsunade avait laissé faire car les deux garçons en avaient besoin. Ils n'allaient pas plus loin car ils n'étaient pas près, mais en plus avec la présence des geôliers cela avait un effet bloquant.

Un matin Tsunade vint à la prison et alla vers la cellule de Sasuke. En voyant les deux garçons endormis enlacer, elle eut un petit sourire. Aucun des deux n'avaient senti sa présence, ayant complètement relâcher leur vigilance. Elle observa plus attentivement les deux jeunes hommes. Naruto était calé dans les bras de Sasuke, les doigts de leurs mains libres entremêlés. Ils avaient le souffle léger, esquissant dans leur sommeil un léger sourire de bien être. Pourtant elle devait interrompre ce moment de tranquillité.

Elle toqua deux coups contre la porte de barreaux, ce qui eux pour effet de réveiller les garçons et de se redresser bien réveiller, le rouge aux joues.

- Uchiha Sasuke, le Conseil te convoque pour te signifier ta peine.

Elle vu immédiatement la réaction de Naruto qui n'avait pas décroisé les doigts de ceux de Sasuke. Il avait resserré sa prise de peur qu'il ne s'envole d'un coup.

- Je vous suis...

Il se leva, lâchant la main de son petit ami, et mis le tee-shirt que lui avait amené Naruto. Ce dernier enfila le sien et tous deux suivirent la Godaime. Un Anbu voulu mettre les menottes à Sasuke mais :

- Il n'y a pas besoin, fit la Godaime.

- Mais...

- Il ne se sauvera pas.

- Comme vous voulez Hokage-sama.

Ils passèrent par les souterrains pour retourner à la tour. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant deux grandes portes.

- Naruto tu vas devoir attendre ici, je suis désolée.

- Mais...

- Dobe, cela va aller... Je ne veux pas que cela créer plus de problème.

- Ok, dit-il en s'asseyant sur le banc.

Sasuke s'approcha et s'accroupit devant lui tout en prenant son menton entre ses doigts.

- Cela va aller, Naruto.

- J'ai peur, dit-il en baissant les yeux.

- Moi aussi... Mais reste positif, pour nous d'eux. D'accord ?

- Ok...

Sasuke posa ses lèvres sur celles du blond et déposa un tendre baiser. Puis se leva et rejoignit Tsunade devant les portes fermées.

Après un dernier regard vers le blond, tous deux entrèrent dans la pièce.

Cette dernière était assez spacieuse, et se composait pour simple mobilier de trois grandes tables formant un U. Tsunade s'installa à la table centrale. Se trouvait assis aux différentes tables, les Cinq Kages, le chef du Pays du Fer, Le chef de famille de chaque clan de Konoha (Hiashi Hyuga, Kakashi, la mère de Kiba, Shikaku Nara, le père de Chôji, le père d'Ino, le père de Shino) et les deux vieilles croûtes du Conseil.

Sasuke s'inclina respectueusement.

- Sasuke Uchiha, avant d'entendre les conclusions de notre réunion à ton sujet, sur la sentence que tu auras, as-tu quelque chose à déclarer ? Demanda le Tsuchikage qui s'adressait au jeune homme.

- Oui...

- Nous t'écoutons alors, fit le Raïkage.

- J'accepterai votre sentence même si je ne veux pas mourir... Mais si c'est celle-là, j'aimerai que vous m'accordiez une faveur.

- Laquelle ? Demanda Gaara qui se doutait bien.

- Ne laissez pas Naruto seul... Je ne veux pas qu'il fasse la bêtise de vouloir me rejoindre dans l'autre monde. Entourez-le.

- Nous te le promettons, fit Tsunade.

- Merci...

Le silence ce fit quelques secondes puis Tsunade se leva.

- Tu nous as causé énormément de soucis, Sasuke, tu as tué des ninjas de chaque village, partit à la recherche des Bijuus en entrant dans l'Akatsuki, suivit Orochimaru depuis ta désertion... Mais nous avons pris en compte bien d'autres facteurs : quand tu es partis tu étais très jeune et on t'avais caché des informations sur la cause de la mort de ton clan. Tu t'es battu en grande partie contre les mauvaises personnes... Cependant tu nous as débarrassé d'un grand nombre d'ennemi également : Orochimaru, des membres de l'Akatsuki et en particulier son créateur, ton ancêtre, le responsable de tous ces problèmes... Comme beaucoup tu as été manipulé à ton insu et certains ont profité de ta haine, pour faire de toi leur instrument. C'est pourquoi, le Grand Conseil a décidé de te laisser en vie, tu retourneras vivre dans ton quartier... Tes seaux resterons encore quelques temps, le temps de te voir évoluer... Tu ne sortiras du village pas avant un an à moins d'un changement... Tu ne redeviendras ninja que dans un an tout en gardant ton statut de Chunnin. Les comptes gelés de ton clan, tout te revient, chaque compte est à toi étant le dernier héritier... As-tu bien compris ce que nous te disons Sasuke ?

- Je crois que oui... Je suis quasiment libre de mes mouvements, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui... Durant quelques temps des Anbus te surveillerons de loin... mais tu auras droit à ton intimité chez toi, dit-elle en voyant transparaître sur le visage de Sasuke un léger souci par rapport à sa relation avec Naruto.

- Merci, dit-il soulager.

Tous ou enfin presque sourirent légèrement connaissant la situation entre le Jinchuuriki et le ténébreux.

- Tu es libre de partir maintenant... Nous avons déjà transférer pas mal de tes affaires dans ta demeure. Shikaku !

Ce dernier se leva en faisant signe à Sasuke de le suivre. Le chef de clan ouvrit les deux battants de la porte et se poussa pour laisser sortir le jeune homme.

Automatiquement Naruto, s'était levé et regardait la porte s'ouvrir, son regard et son corps étaient fébriles.

Quand Sasuke sortit de la pièce, il affichait un grand sourire. Les autres dans la pièce purent voir toute la scène.

- Sasuke... Tu...

- Je suis libre...

Naruto se retrouva rapidement dans ses bras, les yeux rougit.

- Je t'expliquerai tout plus tard, fit Sasuke le serrant dans ses bras.

- Ok...

Et sans plus attendre, ils échangèrent un tendre baiser.

Dans la salle, deux personnes regardaient la scène écœurée.

- Si cela ne vous plait pas de les voir s'aimer, vous n'avez qu'à vous tourner ! Fit la Mizukage.

Les deux vieux croûtons se sentirent offusqués puisque c'étaient eux qui avaient fait une petite remarque désobligeantes. Les autres sourirent. Puis ils virent les deux jeunes hommes partirent main dans la main. Ceux de la prison connaissaient déjà la décision.

A la sortie du bâtiment de l'Hokage, ils stoppèrent un instant le temps que Sasuke se réhabitue à la lumière du soleil qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis un mois.

- Tu veux aller où en premier ? Demanda Naruto.

- Je voudrais passer d'abord, chez moi, je dois prendre de l'argent pour faire des courses...

- Et si je les payais moi, comme ça, on restera tranquille à la maison après...

- Tu comptes t'installer chez moi ?

- Si tu veux... Sinon, je peux vivre dans le quartier dans une autre maison si tu m'y autorises...

- Non, tu peux venir..., fit-il en souriant et l'embrassant encore... Et j'accepte ta proposition...

Et prirent la direction des commerces. Tous furent surpris de le voir dehors mais comprirent rapidement et ne montrèrent aucune hostilité, ce qui surprirent les deux garçons.

Arriver chez Sasuke, dans la demeure qui fut jadis celle de son enfance, ils virent que le ménage avait été fait... Le quartier avait été nettoyer... L'électricité et l'eau courante avaient été remis. Ils avaient passé la matinée à tout bien ranger, brancher et autre dans la maison.

Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient tendrement, Naruto collé contre la table, la sonnette de la demeure se fit entendre.

- Je crois qu'on ne va pas être tranquille...

- C'est pas grave... On aura tout plein de temps pour nous après.

La sonnette se faisait insistante, et Sasuke se rendit à l'entrée. Il découvrit tous ses amis et les laissa entrer, charger de victuailles et de boissons, pour fêter la liberté de Sasuke. C'était Tsunade qui les avaient avertis et d'un commun accord, avait décidé de fêter cela.

Bien qu'il n'était pas habitué à tous cela, Sasuke, accepta la joie de ses amis. La fête ne se termina que bien plus tard dans la soirée, avec une petite visite des senseïs et de Tsunade.

Les deux jeunes hommes se couchèrent exténuer par la longue journée. Le lendemain, les affaires du blond furent rapatrier chez le brun.

Une semaine plus tard, les deux garçons organisèrent un petit dîner d'amoureux, ainsi qu'une ambiance romantique dans la chambre. Dans la chambre, ils avaient allumé quelques bougies placé dans des photophores, et de la musique s'élevait (voir liste) très légèrement en fond dans la pièce... Ils allaient sauter le pas...

Ils se déshabillaient avec lenteur, avec douceur, tout en s'embrassant. Sasuke venait d'ouvrir la chemise de Naruto, alors que ce dernier venait de lui enlever la sienne et avait commencé à défaire le jean. Il retira la chemise bleu ciel de son compagnon et l'allongea délicatement sur le lit. Il déposa des baisers mouillés sur le torse du blond qui s'arquait légèrement par le plaisir ressentit. Il descendit ses lèvres plus bas et embrassa le ventre tout en défaisant le jean de son futur amant. Il remarqua la légère bosse qui le fit sourire puis remonta ses lèvres jusqu'à celles de Naruto et colla son propre désir à celui du blond. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser tendrement et passionnément tout en se frottant l'un contre l'autre. Puis Naruto renversa sur le lit Sasuke et se retrouva au dessus lui faisant subir la même douceur de ses lèvres sur son corps. Alors qu'il arrivait vers le pantalon, il attrapa les deux côtés du vêtement et le descendit, ainsi que le boxer et continua de déposer ses baisers.

**Il enleva complètement les derniers bouts de tissus, et alla s'allonger contre Sasuke. Il l'embrassa et le caressa jusqu'à la hampe érigée de désir. Naruto se sentait de plus en plus à l'étroit dans ses vêtements et Sasuke, repris les rênes, aussi il lui enleva plus rapidement les dernières barrières. Une fois nu, Sasuke s'allongea sur le corps halé, et ils s'embrassèrent et bougèrent lascivement et tendrement l'un contre l'autre, se faisant durcirent encore. Se caressant.**

**Sasuke vit alors le regard remplit de désir de Naruto mais aussi la gêne.**

**- Naru... Tu ne veux plus le faire ?**

**- Si...mais... Je n'ai pas..., dit-il en rougissant... Je suis encore...**

**- Ce n'est pas grave... Je serais le plus doux possible... Tu as confiance en moi ?**

**- Oui..., dit-il en souriant et lui caressant le visage avant de l'embrasser.**

**Sasuke sortit d'un tiroir un tube, l'ouvrit et pris un peu de lubrifiant. Il positionna un doigt devant l'intimité du blond et entama un doux massage tout en prenant en bouche, le sexe érigé... puis avec douceur, il entra son doigt dans l'anneau de chair. Naruto se crispa légèrement puis se relâcha un peu. Sasuke entama un petit mouvement de va et vient qui fit gémir le blond, puis entra le second doigt et attendit que son compagnon s'habitue à ce nouvel écartement de son intimité puis repris le même rythme tout en continuant de le suer légèrement.**

**- Sa... Sas'ke... Je... Je vais...**

**Ce dernier retira ses doigts et sa bouche et alla embrasser le blond.**

**- Prend... Prend-moi...**

**- Tu es sûr...?**

**- Oui, dit-il dans un murmure.**

**Sasuke mit un peu lubrifiant sur sa verge, puis passa les jambes du blond contre ses épaules afin de facilité la pénétration. Il entra en douceur, faisant des poses. Naruto serrait le drap par la douleur puis se relâcha une fois celle-ci passer. Sasuke arriva jusqu'à la garde et commença a entamé un léger va et vient. Le blond se mit à gémir et il accéléra légèrement le rythme. Il s'arrêta quelques instants le temps d'écarter les jambes de son amant et de s'allonger entre pour reprendre le mouvement tout en l'embrassant. Lui même s'était mit à gémir doucement alors que Naruto le caressait ou s'accrochait à ses fesses. Au bout d'un moment, Naruto sans se décrocher, le bascula et se retrouva sur lui et repris le rythme. Sasuke, ayant les mains libres se mit à le caresser à son tour, s'agrippant au fessier ferme, et imprima un mouvement supplémentaire, alors que Naruto avait pris sa verge en main et faisait un mouvement de pompe qui suivait le rythme. Sasuke se redressa et fit mettre à quatre pattes Naruto. Ce dernier se tenait contre l'avant du lit en bois, alors que Sasuke le re-pénétrer. Ce dernier se remit à bouger plus rapidement, frappant le point sensible de Naruto qui commença à crier de plaisir. Aussi il attrapa la verge de Naruto et imposa le même rythme, la même vitesse. Et plus il accélérait et plus les deux criaient de plaisir. C'est alors que dans un dernier cri, Naruto se déversa dans la main de Sasuke qui se déversa en lui, en sentant l'anneau de chair se resserrer d'un coup.**

Ils étaient à bout de souffle, mais heureux. Sasuke se retira et essuya sa main à l'aide d'une petite serviette. Puis tous deux se couchèrent l'un contre l'autre, sous un simple drap et après quelques baisers, et câlins ainsi qu'un « Je t'aime » commun, ils s'endormirent dans un sommeil réparateur, oubliant la musique qui continuait de s'élever.

Depuis la sortie du noiraud, l'avenir du jeune couple semblait enfin seller car ils savaient, surtout Naruto, que ce serait que pour plus qu'une nuit.

**FIN**

_Alors j'espère que cela vous a plus. J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience._

_Bonne fin de vacances à tous et à bientôt j'espère !_


End file.
